Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the advance of modern communication systems and vehicular technology, many vehicles contain cellular communication technology. Cellular communication technology may enable a vehicle to have both voice and data communication capabilities. To enable higher data rates, a communication system may use a Multiple Input, Multiple Output (MIMO) antenna system. A MIMO antenna system has more than one antenna configured to send and receive communication signals. In a MIMO antenna system, it may be desirable for each antenna to operate uncoupled from any other antenna of the MIMO system.